Grandma Hetty
by Naftie
Summary: A little short of a new family member. Please R & R!


Another little short. As ususal not beta since I want to know how much I have improved.

Characters: , Henrietta "Hetty" Lange, Sam Hanna, Kensi, Deeks

Pairing: G/Sam

Status: Complete

Beta: None

Notes: Enjoy!

**~NCIS: LA~**

The Callen family came for work as they usually do, this time with their younger daughter Aimee.

G Callen and Sam Hanna have been together for over 10 years. They first started as partners for NCIS, but they couldn't say they started off good, in fact they couldn't trust each other at first. Sure they could depend on each other to save each other's backs, but after that not a friendly word between them.

As time went by Callen opened up, much thanks to Sam's patience. Sam didn't know much of Callen's past but he knew enough to let the man be and try to prove himself worthy of his friendship. But they never knew that they would be falling in love with each other.

They proclaimed their love when a drug deal gone wrong that sent Callen to the hospital. It gave Sam a good scare while telling him not to be so reckless and that there were people who care for him, G argued that he was fine on his own that nobody needed to care for him. Sam got frustrated and in attempt to prove him wrong; he grabbed G's shoulders and kissed him.

Shocked with what he did, Sam tried to apologize, but Callen beat him to it. Asking him if that is what he really felt about him. Sam didn't bother to deny it, readying himself for a rejection and for Callen to request a move to another department, away from the former SEAL. He didn't expect for Callen to reach up and kiss him softly, whispering his declaration of love.

Since then Callen tried to open up more not only to Sam but to the rest of the team. Hetty knew immediately of Callen's quiet change, and suspected Sam had something to do with said change. She was glad that her senior agent finally understood that there were people who care for him.

Both men tried to hide their relationship when they were working, in fear of being found out they would be separated, and Callen would have a struggle with his new partner. But alas, as fate would have it, everyone found out, and word spread far and quick. All the way to Gibbs and the Director of NCIS.

At first, both men were afraid that they would be separated. After all office romance was not allowed, especially in their line of work. But then they never expected for the Director to approve of their relationship. He warned them about keeping their relationship and work separated, and ended with Gibbs announcing to come to L.A.

At first they were confused. Out of all the things that could have happened, this was not one of them. Then Hetty explained the reason the Director approved of their relationship was because G had finally found where he belonged and had a partner he can count on thoroughly. Knowing his past, Vance thought it would be best if he let them be together rather than apart. After all Callen had come a long way, and improved so much more. Both men smiled at each other, but G remembered that Gibbs was coming, and wondered what he would come all the way here for.

The answer came a couple of days later. As usual Callen and Gibbs gave their warm greeting with the promise of a drink, but the older man wanted to talk to his boyfriend first.

"_Why do you want to talk to him?"_

"_Need to know, Callen."_

"_Jethro, if this is about my relationship with Sam-"_

"_I just want to make sure you're taken care of."_

"_Gibbs I'm not a girl!" Callen hissed, "I can take care of myself if anything happens." _

"_Nothing will happen if I have a say in it" he said in an 'I-will-talk-to-him-whether-you-like-it-or-not' fatherly tone._

_Callen rolled his eyes. If Gibbs did anything to Sam he made sure he wouldn't go back to Washington safe __**or**__ sound. Then Sam came and Gibbs went out for a talk, leaving G behind to finish some paperwork._

_After coming back from their talk, G found his boyfriend and father-figure smiling, and that made him both happy and nervous. When Sam came to his desk, Gibbs called Callen over._

"_I approve" he told the younger man. _

"_So you came all the way from Washington to talk to him and approve?" _

"_Yep" he walked to Hetty. When he came back he said goodbye and to call him if he ever had problems with Sam._

_Going back to his desk, Sam came over and told him how lucky he was to have Gibbs as a father. Callen smiled to himself and went straight to work._

Now 7 years later, they had gotten married and had adopted a beautiful little girl. She was a lucky girl at that. When they went to see the orphanage both Sam and G had thought of adopting an older child, but when G saw the 6 month old baby, it was love at first sight.

"I want her" G told Sam. When Sam saw the baby girl, he fell in love with her as well, but he wondered why nobody adopted her. She had big blue eyes and light brown curly hair; surely anyone would have fallen in love with those eyes.

The person in charge said that she had a heart murmur that it required medical treatment. So her mother had to give her up since she couldn't pay for the child's medical treatment. Those who were interested in her thought it would be too much of a hassle to care for a child in need of medical treatment.

But not Callen or Sam. At first the lady was a bit protective, she as well loved the little girl and wanted to her to live with a family who would care and love her, but when she found out that the men were willing to do anything for the baby, she was both relieved and happy. She gave them paperwork and reminded them that they will be checked over before they make their decision.

By the end of the week they came home with a new member of the family.

The team was happy for the new addition, and soon the baby was the main attraction at NCIS: LA headquarters. Hetty decided to have a room especially made for the little one, and made sure she was never alone and well taken care of.

Kensi and Deeks were proud Aunt and Uncle of Baby Aimee, and they took their role seriously. Spoiling her rotten and letting her get away with nearly everything. Even Hetty has taken a liking to feed and care for the child.

Indeed, Baby Aimee had been adopted into a very loving and caring family.

**~ NCIS: LA ~**

Aimee Callen was now 4 years old and could put a sentence together almost perfectly, all thanks to Uncle Eric and Auntie Nell. Thanks to them Aimee was not afraid to ask a question or speak her mind, something both G and Sam both proud of.

But never when they came in today, that she will ask a question that will stop Callen's team in their tracks. As usual Little Aimee greeted her Aunts and Uncles, and put her bag next to G's.

Hetty came up behind them greeting them, when Aimee came up to her and asked:

"Hetty, are you my Grandmother?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the brave little girl with wide eyes.

"Nice knowing you, Kid" Deeks muttered.

Hetty looked at the little girl in the eyes, "Only if you like for me to be, Little One."

Aimee smiled and hugged Hetty, "Yes, please, Grandma Hetty."

Hetty hugged the little girl back, and looked back at the team in front of her. "What do you expect?" she said, "I think it is about time I have a Granddaughter. Now go, I believe Mr. Beale has a case for you, and I wish to spend some quality time with my Granddaughter" she took Aimee's hand and led her to her office.

"Bye Bye" the little girl said, knowing that they might be gone for the day.

Everyone had managed to gather themselves and looked at Callen and Sam.

"Man, your girl sure has guts" Kensi commented.

"Yep, if she decides to become an NCIS Agent, she will do you guys proud" Deeks added.

Before G or Sam could say anything, Eric whistled, signaling another case had come up.

The team came up the stairs and into the room, Callen stayed behind in the stair looking at Hetty and Aimee.

"May I have some more tea, Grandma Hetty?" the little girl asked, holding up her cup.

"Yes, you may, Young Lady" Hetty carefully poured the tea, "Now then; would you like some cookies to go with your tea?"

"Yes, please"

Callen smiled at the scene in front of him, and quickly left to join the others.

**~NCIS:LA ~**

**This further proves, how much research I need to do. Due to the circumstances going on here, I just wrote.**

**I'm still doing the second part of "Mother & Son", I may or may not uploaded in the date I would like it, since I will be visiting someone.**

**As always R&R! **


End file.
